Silly America! Britain's not gay!
by hetaliaxsouleater
Summary: Britain recieves an odd phonecall at night...


_Riiiiiiing_

"Nnnng. " Britain mumbled in his sleep.

_Riiiiiing._

Britain stirred under his blankets. _Who the hell is calling me at 2:00 in the morning!?_

"Hello?" He answered groggily, his cellphone now up to his ear.

"Um…Britain?" said a quiet voice.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Its me… America.. I-" He was cut off by Britain quickly hitting the off button.

_Stupid American. Don't call me at 2:00 In the morning. But maybe it was important… why'd he sound so quiet? America's never quiet…Maybe he's just messing with me… I really just want to slee-_

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Britain lost his patience. Good grief he was tired! What did he want?!

"Hello?! Good god do you know what time it is America?! Its 2:00! What is so important that you had to tell me at this time of night?!" He shouted over the phone.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to yo-" America's voice was still terribly quiet.

"Well can it not wait till later!? Like, when the sun is up!?"

America could feel his scowl over the phone.

"Im sorry…" Then it went silent, and all they could hear was each others breathing.

Britain looked around his room, his eyes getting used to the dark. His blond hair was a mess from tossing and turning from the night.

"Well?" Britian bit his lip. America never talked like this. It must be important. He sighed.

"What is it America? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice was now softer and more sympathetic.

"Well its just…its just that…I like you.."

"What?" Britain asked confused. Before he could ask anything else, America hung up.  
Britain sighed and laid back down in his bed, gently setting his phone back onto the floor. He closed his eyes, and tried to drift back to sleep. He rolled over. Then he rolled over again. Then he shifted, tossed, then turned. No good, he cant go back to sleep now. _I like you…. _America's voice echoed in his head.

_Stupid America! I knew he was just pranking me! I hate him! Ugg! But he didn't sound like he was joking… _

Slowly, Britain was able to drift back off to sleep.

In the morning~

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Oh great, lets see whos here.

Britain (only wearing his boxers) got up and answered his door, where a serious looking, embarrassed America stood.

"Oh its you." Britain said flatly, turning around to shut the door and walk away. Before he shut the door, America stuck his leg In the way.

"No! Britain! We need to talk!" America said in a very serious tone.

"Tch! What?! What do you want!?"

"I…I.. Im gay! And… I was wondering if you would like to go out with me!?"

If Britain was holding a drink, he'd probably do the spit take.

"Um..um.. Gay.. Wow.. Uh I … Haha! I don't believe its april fools! You're so funny America!" Britain struggled to leave the horribly akward situation.

"No! Im being serious here Britain! Im gay!"

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahaha!" Britain laughed nervously. "well, that's wonderful, but im afraid im not gay…um.. that's great for you though… yay gay!…" Britain gave him an akward double thumbs up then quickly slammed the door and locked it. He returned to secretly editing pictures of him and and france to make it look like they were kissing.

America felt like he needed to puke. "There, I did your dirty work, France. He's not gay. Any gay guy would immediately fall in love with my hot straight bod!"  
France rolled out of the bushes. "Damn! And I thought for sure that green eyed brit was in love with me! Grr.."  
America perked up, but kept the scowl on his face. "Well, I acted gay for you! Are you gonna destroy that photo or not!"

"yeah yeah yeah here you go!" France grumpily pulled out a photo out of his pocket, of Canada and America making out, and ripped it to shreds.  
America sighed in relief. "Ah! Glad that's gone! Dude you're so aweful France! No wonder he doesn't like you!"

"Shut up! " Shouted France. "He likes me! I bet he does! Ill get him to love me one way or another!" France begun to do his crazy rape laugh.

"Yeah yeah, what ever. Lets go before Britain finds us!"  
"Right!" And so they left.

. . .

"Hahahaha!" Britain laughed joyously, hugging a photo of france to his chest. "Ill make you mine someday! Someday! Hahahahaha!"

"heeeeelllllooooo~" said a familiar voice from his closet.

Britain screamed like a girl.

"Don't worry little boy, this wont hurt…a lot.."

And all the neighbors listened as Russia attacked poor little Britain, for no one to save him, not even creepy France.

Theeee end!~


End file.
